Shattered Steel
by HeloHaloME
Summary: An Alternative to the Broken Steel DLC pack. It features the Enclave front and the Female Lone Wanderer's capture and change.
1. Chapter 1

"All batteries FIRE!" Sergeant John Turner ordered as the roar of prewar rockets flew overhead. The Brotherhood had continued their march through Enclave territory with no mercy. John had watched as some of his closest friends were vaporized at Raven Rock's destruction. Now John and his fellow soldiers attempted to hold the last satellite facility in Enclave hands. In front of him attacking their forces were a squad of Brotherhood soldiers and their pet robot "Liberty Prime" The most elite member of the attack force was the one and only lone wanderer.

"Sir, Johnson is down, we are going to need to fall back!" Private Gillired shouted as Liberty Prime's lasers cut a hole in the wall, followed by a nuke.

"Negative! We need to hold out until the bombardment breaks through!" John ordered. He fired his Plasma Rifle at the Brotherhood Knights and Paladins. He looked from side to side as his brothers in arms were cut down by the Lyon's Butchers. Hate swelled John as he sighted the Lone Wanderer dressed in Tesla Armor and a Raider Blastmaster Helmet. John put his finger on the trigger and squeezed, he sent a round of plasma at the fool.

(Lone Wanderer's POV)

The Brotherhood's push into Enclave Territory has been swift and brutal. One by one, the Enclave bases fell. I have been tasked with the destruction of the satellite array that is giving some sense of unity among Enclave soldiers.

"Kid! Watch it! Up in the tower! Sniper!" Paladin Tristan shouted. I looked up in time to see a plasma bolt slap into my helmet. I fell to the ground and my Pip-Boy registered low vital signs. I was in shell shock as a grenade exploded nearby. My head was in a blur and I could hear the muffled sounds of explosions hit like behemoths around me. Exploding shells fell from an unknown source in the sky. I watched as liberty Prime was torn apart by a shell. I felt myself being dragged to cover. I looked up and saw a Brotherhood member in full armor pulling me away. He was murmuring something inaudible when a shell landed nearby. He was blown to pieces with parts of his organs and a weapon scattered bloodily about. All had gone to hell in a blink of an eye. I looked up and saw Paladin Tristan shouting an order and waving his arm. I attempted to crawl away but I couldn't move a muscle so I just sprawled there.

* * *

"We can't just leave her there!"

"That's an order soldier we need to haul ass outta here before we are blown to bits!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Paladin Tristan covered as much ground as fast as he could. He and the two other survivors had to abandon the best soldiers the Brotherhood have had.

"What the hell just happened?" Knight Yory asked.

"Son we just got our asses handed to us," Tristan replied, "how are we going to explain this to Lyons and Rothchild?"

"Explain? How are we going to fight off the inevitable Enclave counterattack?" Yory bluntly asked.

"We pray for a miracle." Tristan kept running until he was past the car tunnels.

"Can we take five now sir?" Initiate Gorbach asked.

"Affirmative," Tristan replied taking in breath after breath. Tristan attempted to communicate Elder Lyons with a prototype Comm unit. "Elder Lyons, this is Paladin Tristan, come in over."

"Tristan? This is Elder Lyons, we read you loud and clear, how was your mission?" Lyons's Holo'd voice spoke.

"I regret to inform you that the mission ended in utter disaster, we have massive casualties including at least 21 Soldiers, Liberty Prime, and the Lone Wanderer has gone MIA."

"Oh, this is indeed a dark day for the Brotherhood; you are to report back to the Citadel ASAP Paladin, Lyons out." The comm hissed to silence. Tristan was left pondering now if this operation was even a fragment of a good idea. An Albino Radscorpion rushing the team was enough for him to snap out of thinking.

* * *

John cheered as the Giant Robot was silenced by Enclave Scientists. He walked down to where he had hit the Lone Wanderer. He neared the Tesla Armor wearing soldier and heard staggering breath. As much as he hated the Brotherhood and what the Wanderer had done, he couldn't let them die. He grabbed a stimpack out of his medpack and injected into the Wanderer's hip. The legend sputtered for a second and then the breathing regulated.

"You….you….bastards…..," the lone wanderer whispered. John could tell from the tone that believe it or not the Lone Wanderer was in fact a woman.

"We're the bastards? You and your Knightly Gang destroyed man and machine just to further your goals!" John fought back. She coughed and her voice was weak and pained.

"say……. where am I……… and who are….. yyyooouuu….?" She whispered slightly allowing the calm into her voice.

"I'm Sergeant John Smith of the Enclave Fourth Division Gamma Squad. Listen, I'm going to see to it that you get the medical care you need. This will not be your grave," John spoke soothingly, he was surprised at how mellow he was getting.

"Thank you…….John…….My name's…..Danielle….," Her head now nodded backwards.

"Can I get a medic over here?" John shouted at no one in particular, soon an Enclave soldier with white power armor and a red cross across the chest ran up to John.

"What's the problem? You look fine," The medic commented. John nodded to the Lone Wanderer at his feet. "Why help a BOS soldier?" The medic asked confused.

"Do you really want to question a superior when he has a fully loaded Plasma Rifle and a giant robot as one of his kills?" John growled. The medic shook his head and gave the Lone Wanderer First-aid. The medic injected a few stimpacks into the leg of the wanderer as John walked off.

"Well done sir! We actually held! What are our orders?" The enthusiastic young private of his squad asked.

"Tell Gaugin to make sure our little Wanderer gets good medical treatment, tell everyone else to meet me by the car tunnels for our next mission," John ordered. The Private ran off to do as he was told and John walked over to a body of an Enclave soldier that lie now peacefully on the ground, missing an arm. John reached down and whole-heartedly pulled off the dogtags of his former best friend. _Farewell, friend,_ John whispered to the body.

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? _Danielle thought as she floated in some type of tube. Her inventory lay on a long table in front of the table.

"The Subject's awake, initiate Purge Sigma," A voice said. The water in the tube in which she floated was pumped out and soon, Danielle's head poked out of the water. She felt exposed in only her Jumpsuit which she had never worn before.

"Ahh, so you are awake, you have been one heluva problem you little brat," A voice said. Danielle's blue eyes fluttered gracefully as she adjusted to the light.

"Who is this?" Danielle asked.

"I, my trouble making blonde, am Colonel Jacob Cutter, head of the Enclave operations here in the Capitol area. It has been at the request of one of the soldiers defending this installation that you be spared, yet I do not see the use in you," The Colonel said slyly. The Colonel appeared to be in his fifties and wore an Enclave Officer's Uniform Complete with hat, his hair was grayed and he had a mustache that looked like Mario's from an old prewar video game that Danielle remembered only gray. Danielle remembered the voice of that soldier earlier.

"What do you want with me?" Danielle asked.

"I only wish that you secede from your pact with the brotherhood and enlist in support of the Enclave."

Danielle spat at him, "you will never get my support, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"It is a pity you feel that, you would have been a valuable ally, none the less Geravick, do it." A Soldier in Enclave Power Armor approached Danielle with some type of stick with two prongs at either end. A spark appeared between the prongs and touched Danielle's flesh. She yelped out in pain and the prod retreated. "Will you assist us?" Colonel Cutter pried.

"Go to Hell," she growled.

"A pity, Geravick, again." The Prod came back and zapped her again. Danielle screamed in agony again. "It hurts me to hurt you but I must if you don't agree to enlist with us," the Colonel insisted.

"What is it you ask of me?"

**John Smith, report to the Med-Lab, sublevel B-4 immediately, Sergeant Smith to the Med-Lab **The loudspeaker boomed as John was inside the armory. John walked past the rows of new blood Enclave recruits as they trained, he kept walking until he finally reached the Med-Lab. He opened the door and in front of him was what appeared to be a goddess with long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and wrapped up in a medical jumpsuit. Colonel Cutter stood in front of the lady.

"Atten-shun!" John saluted.

"At ease Sergeant," Cutter acknowledged.

"What is it you called me down here for?"

"You have a new recruit in your squad." Cutter gestured towards the female.

"Are…..you……the one from before?" she asked.

"Depends, are you Danielle?" He asked, she nodded, "in that case, then yes I am the John from earlier."

"Yes, I can see you two have already met, you are to report to the barracks in one hour to be deployed for your first mission together," With that, the Colonel dismissed them. John walked with Danielle on the way to the barracks.

"So….. Why do you work for a Schlum like Colonel Ass Wipe?" Danielle asked.

"Ehh, I have to, he's my superior after all," John responded.

"You aren't like the other soldiers here in the Enclave, most would have left me to die, why do you work for such evil?" Danielle interrogated.

"Hey lady, what you deem Evil differs from what I deem Evil," John growled offended.

"Sorry, why do you work for the Enclave?"

"It's not that simple, maybe later when I know you more, I'll tell you." John opened the door to the barracks. "Here we are." The two walked into the room.

"Hey John come on play a hand here!" Private Gaugin exclaimed.

"Yeah and who's the babe?" Corporal Taylor asked.

"You might want to show a little more respect to the newest member of the squad," John nagged. A few assorted whistles came from the guys in the room.

"Well, I have to say, I never got this much attention in the Brotherhood. Now can someone tell me what we are gonna do for the next mission?" Danielle asked.

"Alright," John brought up a holo and a table illuminated with a blue light and a map of the Capitol Wasteland popped up, "compared to our other missions recently, this should be a cake walk. A vertibird will drop our squad just a few klicks outside the settlement of Paradise Falls. Once deployed, we must either eliminate all the slavers, or convince them to end slavery. This is the first of President Eden's last requests to restore America to its former self, you are to be equipped and ready in the courtyard at 0900 hours. Dismissed." The Enclave soldiers scrambled about, Danielle walked up to me.

"So uhh without my weapons or armor what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Catch," John threw a full set of Enclave armor complete with helmet.

"Am I supposed to use my fists or what?"

"Pick one of these," John said as he held up the corresponding weapon, "Missile Launcher, Ripper, or Laser Rifle?"

"Don't you have anything with, you know, bullets?" she asked.

"Ha ha ha bullets! Why the heck would want those?" John mocked.

"I've never used any energy weapons or advanced tech like this."

"Well, a laser rifle is better than any Assault Rifle or ballistic out there because it does more damage and is a lot more accurate, just pull the trigger like the other guns."

"I'll take the Ripper then, after all it's just stab right?"

"Yeah, go change into your armor then meet the rest of the squad in the courtyard," John ordered as he walked off. This new little recruit is going to be a fun ride, let's just hope she doesn't die on the first mission.

**So yeah, that was the beginning to a series of chapters leading to a conclusion. This is a Female Wanderer with the Enclave featuring an alternative to the Broken Steel DLC pack.**


	2. Chapter 2: Paradise Lost

Shattered Steel

Chapter 2

Paladin Tristan continued his run through the vile wasteland. He had already lost Initiate Gorbach to the Radscorpion attack. Tristan stopped as he saw a walled town, a rewired Protectron stood infront and a Caravan sat in the shade.

"Welcome to Meg-a-ton, friendliest town around," the Protectron said. Tristan pulled out a map of the Capitol Wasteland and found the settlement of Megaton. He was half way home, but he was too exhausted to keep running, they would need to rest.

"Yory, we are going to hold here for the day," Tristan ordered. Tristan walked inside the gates and into the city. Once inside, he saw a guy named Lucas Simms.

"Name's Lucas Simms, Town Mayor, and Sheriff too, when the tide arises. Say, I haven't seen one of those suits in a looong time. What brings you to my fair town?"

"I am Paladin Tristan of the Brotherhood of Steel, my friend here and I are trying to get to the citadel but we can't make it today, do you know where we can get a drink and a bed in this town of yours?"

"Yeah, if you want food try the Brass Lantern, but if you're looking for spirits, Moriarty's Saloon. As for a bed, there's the common house, or rent a room in the Saloon."

"Thank you Simms," Yory thanked.

"Hey, it was mighty decent of your order to help build Megaton, this is the least I can do." Tristan and Yory now entered the Brass Lantern for food little did they know what was about to take place.

* * *

The Vertibird's propellers made a loud humming noise as it gracefully fluttered through the air. Inside, it was lively with chatter.

"So recruit, are you single?" Private Tipoloni, the team medic asked.

"Straighten your head Private, keep talking like that and you'll be bad mouthing a superior!" John called over the roar of the engines.

"Whatever, so what's the objective again sarge?" Danielle asked.

"We simply need to stop Slavers in Paradise Falls anyway possible," John replied.

"Sergeant, we are five minutes out! Prep for landing!" The pilot called. All seven squadmates checked their weapons and made sure everything was secure. The Vertibird touched down on the barren Wastes. The first sight John saw was the Restaurant Big Boy statue.

"Gamma Squad DEPLOY!" John ordered. The squad jogged around the structure until the Sniper Kex noticed movement.

"Sir, I have a positive ID on the gate guard, target at 200 meters," Kex called.

"You are not to go Weapons free until I give the order, Taylor, get in there and talk to the guard, we will stay at a distance to cover you," John ordered. Corporal Taylor walked up casually to the gate keeper, what happened next seemed to occur in slow motion and John never saw it coming since Taylor was the best speaker of the group. From their point of view it looked like a normal conversation. Taylor held up a bag of 100 caps and jingled it like the best way it was to get locals to oblige. From back in the distance all John could see was the guard's eyebrows cross, he stood out of his chair and slammed his fists against the table. John could see an exasperated tone on the African Guard's face. He moved his arms up and down in the air in an annoyed motion. Tragedy struck next. John saw the guard reach behind his back, John could see a weapon slowly moving up.

"Kex take the shot now!" John ordered. Kex's finger applied pressure to the Sniper. A bullet discharged. It wasn't Kex's. A shotgun shell went into Taylor's chest.

"TAYLOR'S DOWN REPEAT, TAYLOR'S DOWN!" Gaugin shouted.

"Gamma squad, YOU ARE WEAPONS FREE!" John ordered as the squad erupted in a hail of plasma and other projectiles.

"Sir, you gotta get me up to Taylor!" Tipoloni called.

"Roger that! Danielle, Gaugin move with Tipoloni everyone else covering fire!" John ordered. Tipoloni ran with the other two as more Slavers started pouring out of the city to join the escalated battle.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kex called as he spotted a Slaver carrying a minigun. We all pressed ourselves to the ground, yet Danielle, Gaugin and Tipoloni still crawled through the dirt. Kex put a round through the gunners head. John sent a salvo of Plasma toward the opening. The two opposing forces exchanged fire. Suddenly without warning, the slavers stopped fighting and retreated into the city itself. Kex, John, and the seventh squadmate, Zanovich, ran to Taylor's position. Taylor was bleeding heavily despite his Power armor.

"Back up," Tipoloni ordered taking in breaths, "I am gonna need a little room." The squad backed up as told and watched.

"Zanovich, set up a small Plasma Minefield up there so we can hold any idiot trying to engage us," John ordered the team engineer. Zanovich ran off to plant land mines.

"I want my mama, I want my mama," Taylor murmured as he shook with pain.

"God Dammit! If only I would have made the call earlier," John blamed himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Taylor just had some bad luck, there was nothing you coulda done," Danielle denied.

"No, I am the squad leader and I made a tactical error, his life might have been ended by my ignorance."

"Well that may be, let the past be past."

"Uhh guys, please don't talk about dying around Taylor or me right now," Tipoloni growled. "That's it! I stopped the bleeding!" Tipoloni cheered. He started murmuring _your gonna be okay _over and over for comfort.

"Gamma squad the mission is still a-go Tipoloni, tend to Taylor, everyone else, switch to close range weapons and follow me!" John ordered. They kicked open the locked door to Paradise Falls. Inside, a black man in a red suit accompanied by two slaves in prewar clothes holding shotguns.

"Well if it isn't the Enclave do-gooders, what brings you to Paradise Falls?" the man asked.

"Give it up! We just blasted our way through your best soldiers now you better tell me who you are right now!" John ordered angrily.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Eulogy Jones, owner and proprietor of Paradise Falls, what can I get you fine gentlemen?"

"Enough with the charade," Danielle stepped in, "stop the Slaver trade now or we will do it for you!"

"Ah but this is my business, never the less, tell you what, let's play a game shall we? I'll give up the business if your group can complete these tasks, follow me," Eulogy Jones said as we walked to some sort of training area. "Alright, first one of you must hit a cap on a fence."

"Done!" Kex exclaimed. He took aim with his sniper rifle. Only his fellow squadmates could hear him murmuring various calculations as Jones stacked the cap so that it was nearly impossible to hit, on top of a milk bottle with a plank of wood on top of the milk with the cap upside down and with a piece of metal armor covering all but a corner. _Wind trajectory, one point zero nine miles per hour southwest, velocity by distance should allow me to angle it here. _"Alright now take thirty paces back and fire." Kex did as he was told and promptly blew off a chip of the cap.

"Now one of you has to spar with Frankie, our best melee weapons soldier here," Eulogy Jones ordered.

"I'll take him," John said as he unsheathed his Combat Knife.

Danielle stepped in front of him, "no, let me handle this."

"Are you crazy he's about 4 times your size!" John insisted.

"No, I have slain behemoths and killed ant queens, I can handle this John." John stood in thought.

"The lady does look like she could take him," Gaugin stated.

"Hey, no one asked you Gaugin," John fought back.

"Oooh just upstaged by a lady!" Zanovich mocked.

"Just go back to admiring bombs Zano!" John replied. Danielle cocked her head to the side in a sort of ha ha I won fashion.

"Me crush your BONES puny human after I stabby stab stab you to deeth!" Frankie said barbarically.

"Bring it on," Danielle taunted. They stepped around in a circle. Frankie made the first move as he lunged forward. Danielle ducked and sidestepped right. Frankie tripped over her foot and like a graceful swan, Danielle grabbed his wrist. She twisted the arm and the dagger dropped out of it.

"Uncle? Uncle?" she asked as she kept pulling harder. Her squadmates couldn't believe how quick this fight was.

"_Now that is a Woman!" _Gaugin whispered to John. John chuckled slightly.

"Now Soldja, you see, you may have passed the tests, but you see. Slaving is my business, and you have no position to tell me what to do in my town, ya hear?" Eulogy threatened.

"The Enclave, the former American Government says Slavery must stop, now you end it or we'll end it for you!" John threatened.

"Now then, I'm an honorable business man so let me step to this 'ere terminal and submit the trade," Eulogy said as he stepped over to a computer.

"_I don't like this, take out your weapons," _John ordered, whispering to the team. The team slowly reached for their weapons. A loud roar sounded and a beast walked out of a cage.

"Oh man, I do not like the sound of that," Zanovich commented. A vicious roar filled the air. And the ground shook. Out of a cage, a giant deathclaw leaped forward.

"A DEATHCLAW BEHEMOTH? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" John yelled. The Deathclaw extended an arm and roared once again into the air.

"That's right Wrexy, get em,'" Eulogy cheered. The Deathclaw sniffed the air then ran forward.

"Get the Hell outta the way!" John ordered as the beast shrieked. A claw extended and sliced Danielle across the chest. She yelped as she went down.

"Sir! Danielle is down!" Gaugin called over the beast's triumphant roar.

"SUPPRESSING FIRE!" John ordered. The team spun around and fired a barrage of rounds at the creature which yelped in pain. "Zano! Place some mines!" John yelled. Zanovich placed some Plasma mines infront of the only path to reach them. The team created a fortified chokehold and as of now, it was a stare down between them and the deathclaw waiting to see which made the first move. John fired his Plasma Rifle hitting it in the face. It shrieked and lunged at them. Fortunately, it misplaced its feet and got a mouthful of four plasma mines. The Deathclaw Behemoth was now a giant pile of goo. The remaining team of four stepped out of the chokehold and John immediately walked up to Eulogy Jones who had Danielle next to him clearly as a hostage.

"You have killed my little pet, but now we have your little Enclave Princesses, leave Paradise Falls and maybe we'll return her," Eulogy threatened.

"_Now!" _John whispered into his head set.

"Alright you distasteful bastard, we leave you to your peace," Kex said.

"NO! What are you doing John what the Hell?" Danielle screamed.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice," John replied sadly.

"DAMN YOU! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Danielle cursed as John and the team slowly walked away. The humming of a Vertibird whooshed overhead.

"DUCK AND COVER!" John yelled. A single mininuke bomb dropped from the Vertibird hitting behind Eulogy Jones.

"This is Gunship Niner-Niner-Tree we are weapons hot, mark all targets on your HUD immediately!" The Vertibird Gunship ordered. With John's power armor tech, he marked Eulogy, his two slave guards, and a Slaver carrying a missile launcher with an invisible red dot. "Targets are marked, weapons locked and loaded I'd advise you get to cover," The Gunship operator advised. John's team ducked as the Vertibird banked and Gatling laser bolts flew out of its turret incinerating each of the targets except Eulogy. It simply cleaved Eulogy's head off.

"You are Weapons free!" John ordered. The team's weapon's constantly kept overheating as all the rounds fired. A Slaver carrying a Super Sledge stepped up to Danielle's already crippled body. John kicked the man square in the hip which sent him spiraling sideways; John unsheathed his Combat Knife and rushed forward. He leapt upward and threw the man to the ground, then stabbed him between the eyes. "_Damn you got blood on my knife!" _John whispered. John took out his knife as he cut the ropes bounding Danielle's hands off.

"I thought for sure you guys were going to leave me," Danielle said sadly, "thankfully I was wrong."

"You're one of us, the Enclave leaves no one behind," John replied, "can you fight? That was a nasty blow you took."

"I should be fine though I'm gonna need help later."

"Sir! I hate to break your little love affair here but our objective is complete, the Slavers have been killed," Gaugin interrupted.

"Love with a fellow soldier is against Regulations Private! Anyway, Excellent job, rendezvous with Tipoloni outside the gates and call for evac, we're done here," John ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaugin complied. Danielle stood up and grunted in pain.

"Are you sure you can walk?" John asked. Danielle pointed to her leg where a laser bolt had hit as well as a nail from the Deathclaw. John assisted Danielle in moving, she limped while he helped support her wait. John opened the gate where his team's usual ruckus and noise making, was met in silence.

"Sir, we got bad news," Tipoloni sadly informed.

"What is it?"

"Sir…Taylor didn't make it," he explained.

"Damn it!" John cursed. Taylor was one of the first members of the original three man squad featuring John, Taylor, and Kex.

"Let's save the Mourning back at base, the extraction bird is here," Danielle Suggested. The Loud Roaring of the Vertibird hovered high overhead when John spotted something in the distance.

"Kex what is that?" John asked pointing. As Kex came to look, a blue electrical beam shot from the man, hitting the Vertibird.

"THIS IS HAWKEYE 993 WE ARE GOING DOWN MAYDAY MAYDAY! I REPEAT THIS IS HAWKEYE 993 HEADIN' WEST AT TWO MILES PER HOUR WE HAVE LOST ALL CONTROLS!" The pilot yelled in the Vertibird as it spun out of control. The Vertibird was ablaze and descending, rapidly.

"Sir! We gotta move to where the crash site will be!" Zanovich suggested panicky.

"Lose the Panicky tone soldier! Squad Move MOVE!" John ordered. The Vertibird hit the Wastes' sands and stopped. John entered the wreckage. The two pilots were dead. He emerged from the Vertibird a few seconds later.

"The Pilot's are dead and the only thing in there is the recording of the terrified yelling in the cabin," John informed. "Looks like we are walking back."

"Damn, I just got new boots too," Gaugin commented.

* * *

"This is Pride 9, target is down, I had visual conformation on the target."

"Excellent job Gallows, I'll inform the Sentinel immediately."

**Thus concludes Chapter 2, thank you for reading this far, and to the speculation of a Romance, I must keep my mouth closed. Please R+R! That is if you want Chapter 3 Muahahahaha.**


End file.
